De crucero
by HelloImYours
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se embarcan en un crucero. ¿Qué situación encontrarán Bella y Edward cuando los dos suban a bordo del barco?


**Narrator's POV**

"No bebas más, Emmett." le advirtió Rosalie intentando quitarle el vaso.

A Rosalie no le gustaba que Emmett bebiera porque hacia muchas tonterías y a veces le contestaba muy mal, la sacaba de los nervios.

"Pero si estoy bien. Cállate." dijo Emmett arrastrando las palabras. Rosalie apartó la mirada contrariada.

"Claro." respondió Jasper sarcásticamente.

"¿Bailas?." le propuso Emmett a Rosalie mientras este se levantaba torpemente del sofá.

"Venga, va..." aceptó Rosalie y rodó los ojos.

Rose y Emmett salieron a la pista bajo la mirada de Jasper y Alice.

"Emmett está borracho. No se mantiene si quiera en pie, no va a poder bailar sin caerse... Vaya noche." observó Alice.

"Veremos si Rosalie le aguanta esta noche..." se compadeció Jasper. "¿Recuerdas aquella noche que Rosalie casi deja a Emmett?"

Emmett apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Rosalie y ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con algo de pesar.

"Bueno." dijo Emmett con dificultad.

Bajó sus manos hacia el trasero de Rosalie atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Luego subió una mano por arriba de su muslo.

"Emmett." se quejó Rosalie. "Aquí no".

"Venga, Rosalie. Sólo quiero que lo pases bien... Conmigo." susurró Emmett.

"Em, cariño, estás borracho." le reprendió Rosalie.

"No es cierto. Es que tu belleza me embriaga." sonrió buscando los labios de Rosalie.

"Ya. Claro. Buen intento." negó ella con la cabeza.

Emmett acercó a Rosalie a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, y ella no pudo evitarlo y le correspondió al beso.

"Emmett, para, me estás asustando." se quejó Rosalie apartándose un poco de Emmett.

"Venga, Emmett. Dejemos a Rosalie con Alice. Yo te llevo a tu camarote." dijo Jasper salvando a Rosalie.

"No, quítate. ¿A caso esta niñata te ha dicho que te deshagas de mi?" gritó Emmett. "Tú, eres una puta." le dio una bofetada a Rosalie haciendo que tropezara pero no cayendo, ya que Alice ya llegaba donde ellos y cogió a Rosalie.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Alice enfadada. Miró a Rosalie y vio la marca de la mano de Emmett en su rostro.

Rosalie intentaba reprimir las lágrimas y Alice se la llevó a la habitación.

"Emmett, te has pasado." dijo Jasper.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Entre Jasper y yo llevamos a Rosalie a su habitación. La marca de la mano de Emmett seguía en su cara. Me pregunto con qué cantidad de fuerza le habrá pegado.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Jasper a Rosalie preocupado.

"No..." dijo Rosalie sentándose en la cama.

Fui a la cocina y saqué una bolsa de hielo de la nevera y se la di a Rosalie.

"Iremos a buscar a Emmett..." dijo Jasper llevándose a Alice del brazo.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Volvimos de vuelta al club en busca de Emmett y le vimos bailando restregándose con una chica en medio de la pista.

"Espérame aquí" me dijo Jasper.

Si dirigió hacia Emmett y le empujó al suelo pegándole puñetazos. Emmett se defendía igual enzarzándose en una pelea.

"¡Explícame por qué no debería dejarte en el suelo, explícamelo, anda! " le gritó Jasper.

"Tienes a tu novia llorando en la cama, y tú sigues aquí."

"¿¡Jasper, qué haces!?" Alice corrió hacia Jasper apartándole de Emmett.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Me sujeté un poco más el hielo y después lo dejé en la mesita de la habitación. Aún no acababa de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Emmett había estado borracho muchas veces, pero en la vida me había puesto la mano encima, no sé qué había pasado.

Entonces abrieron la puerta y vi a Alice y a dos chicos grandes y musculosos que llevaban a Jasper y a Emmett en el hombro. Debían de ser los de seguridad.

"Deja al moreno en la cama, Carlus" señaló Alice a uno de los chicos.

Carlus le hizo caso y dejó a Emmett en la cama a mi lado.

"Que tenga buena noche" me dijo Carlus sonriendo.

"Mañana te explico lo que sucedió" me dijo Alice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miré a Emmett y me las ingenié para dejarle en ropa interior. Entré al baño a cambiarme y vi el moretón que tenía en la cara. Esperaba que el hielo me lo hubiera bajado un poco, pero en fin.

Volví a la habitación y me acosté al lado de Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Me desperté abrazado junto a Rosalie en mi camarote con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Me resistía a abrir los ojos dado que por la luz me daría una fuerte jaqueca. Nunca me había sentido peor. Y de repente recordé de golpe todo lo que ocurrió y se me heló la sangre.

Me había pasado bebiendo de nuevo, me había aprovechado de Rosalie mientras bailábamos y después le pegué un bofetón. Y no me puedo creer que Jasper me había pegado una paliza, al menos él se ha ganado otra, pero lo que no sé es cómo he llegado aquí.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" me preguntó Rosalie mientras se terminaba de despertar.

"Como si un camión de construcción me hubiera pasado por encima..." me froté los ojos nervioso. "Lo siento, Rosalie... Lo siento tanto..."

"Te traeré un par de aspirinas y agua." dijo levantándose de la cama. No me podía creer que aún viendo cómo la había tratado se preocupaba por mi.

Me fijé en que Rosalie tenía un pequeño moretón en la cara, me siento fatal...

Tras dos minutos Rose volvió con la medicina y el agua y me la dio. Me tragué las pastillas rápido y le miré a los ojos tomando su mano.

"Lo siento, amor..." no quería hacerlo

"Es cierto." me respondió sin apartar su mano. Y su voz firme me hizo sentir mucho más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. "Me asustaste mucho... y después esto..." bajó la mirada.

"Te juro que no quería hacerlo, amor. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero y no puedo perderte. Te prometo que no me voy a emborrachar nunca más." le dije convencido al cien por cien.

"A ver si es verdad" dijo Rosalie levantándose de nuevo de la cama. "Alice y Jasper nos esperan en la piscina de la cubierta Uno."


End file.
